Loving The Past
by Iszel
Summary: A memory has awakened in Jasper's mind, a memory that he thought would never return. His first human love, Ophelia. Trying to forget the painful memory which comes back to haunt him, he can't help but fall for the past which comes to the future. JasperOc
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

Ok! I know I should be putting up another story but I couldn't help it! Lol! I never read the books, I only seen the first movie but Jasper is my favorite and well this just popped into my head! Haha, I hope you like it! Please Review, even it it's to like bash me! :P Thanks!

The characters do not belong to me, only Ophelia! =)

* * *

Chapter One-New Girl

_Tears. They flowed down her cheeks in swift motions as she shoulders shook with each take of breath as she sobbed before me. Her silky brown locks were drenched from the rain that fell upon us, clinging to her face for dear life. Her clothes molded to her small body as she cried uncontrollably, her hands pulled close to her. It broke my heart, to see her like this. I reach out to her, touching her shoulder gently as she quickly jumped back looking up with those sad looking brown eyes filled with tears, red from the constant weeping. _

_"Ophelia..." I muttered her name gently, taking a step forwards to touch her shoulder once again, but this time she did not deny my hand. "Don't cry Ophelia." This only caused her body to tremble even more. "Shh, I promise I'll come back." I gently pulled her towards me, my arms circling her small frame. _

_She moved her hands to my chest, grasping my wet uniform. I was to set out soon, but I knew I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. "I'm scared." She whispered gently, each word sounded shaken up due to her trembling body. "What if I loose you?" _

_I run my hand down her back and up again, hushing her softly. "You wont, no matter what I'll come back for you."_

_"Promise?"_

_I could only smile, her child like antics always did. That's a reason I loved the girl before me. She looked at me, waiting for her answer, even though she knew it. "Promise."_

_"Jasper let's go!"_

_I looked up to see a fellow soldier waiting for me, waving his arm and pointing to the truck that held many of our men. I could feel her grip tighten, but slowly but surely release. I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Don't worry Ophelia I'll be back before you know it." She tried to smile, but I could still see the fear within her brown orbs. I released her and picked up my weapon that laid by my feet and kissed her quickly, just to assure her before making my way to the truck. _

_"I love you!" She called, as I got into the truck. I turned my head and smiled gently, there in the middle of the rain was my girl, who will be waiting for my return. "I love you too." I whispered as the truck revved up, mud flying into the air as it drove off, leaving the crowd of people we called our families and loves behind. Ophelia looked so small in the mass, but I could easily point her out. _

_I will return, this civil war wasn't going to take me away from her. I was right, it wasn't the Civil war which tore me from my Ophelia, it was something much more._

"Jasper? Jasper. Jasper!"

The blond blinked in surprise as he looked up to see his family around him, all staring down at him with curious and worried expressions. "You zoned out on us man." Emmett declared, "what's with you?"

Jasper shook his head and smiled gently, "don't worry about it." He stated, as the others sighed gently, not believing a word he said. As they turned away he frowned gently, he hadn't had that memory in forever. Not since his human days, years and years ago, before he was turned. He could still visualize her face, the worried expression as she stood in the rain, surrounded by other weeping families. Her honey brown hair stuck to her face, her clothes to her body as she stood there, praying for his return. He would have, if it wasn't for Maria.

He sighed gently as he followed his family from the cafeteria, towards the back of the school. There they met up with Bella, Edward's human girlfriend. She smiled happily, as he picked her up and spun her around, her brown locks fluttering around her. Now Edward wasn't the only one with a human lover, as Alice rushed towards a black haired boy. He hugged her tightly, the small pixie like girl hugging him back.

Jasper could feel the sadness ripple through him. The day Alice had told him that her vision of seeing them together was of being brother and sister, nothing more. He thought that maybe he was able to hold someone again, to be able to care for someone as he did Ophelia. Now he questions if he was meant to be alone, for all eternity.

"Hey dude, you ok?" James, Alice's human lover asked. Jasper once again blinked in confusion. "He asked if you were coming, what's wrong?" Alice questioned worriedly, grabbing his hand in her own. "You have been like this for a while now."

"Nothing." He assured, releasing his _sister's _hand, and slipping it into his pocket. "Just a lot on my mind, that's all." She gave him a questioning look and he could feel the doubt radiating off her body as well as everyone else's.

He ran his hand through his golden locks as Edward pulled him aside, "Jasper, what's wrong?" He pressed, knowing very well that there was something troubling his brother. "Every time I see you, you have a girl name Ophelia on your mind." Jasper just shook his head, sighing once more. He hadn't told his family about his first love, his human love. He guessed it was time to tell someone, and he trusted Edward with his life.

"Ophelia was a girl from my human life who I loved. We were childhood friends, she had moved down from Russia to Texas at a young age, and we hit it off right away." He looked at the cloudy sky before continuing. "I soon asked her out, which she gladly agreed to. From there we went to being lovers, I couldn't live without her, she was my everything, but then I joined the Confederate State Army to serve in the civil war, which didn't please her very much, but she never denied in anything I wanted to do.

"Things were going great, but two years after I joined, a few days after I left home again I was..." He stopped, knowing very well that Edward knew what was coming next.

"You were turned..."

Jasper nodded sadly, "I promised her I would go back after we were done, but the bloodlust I had was to much, I was afraid of what would happen if I did go back to Ophelia. What would she think of me?"

Edward nodded in understanding, "and you miss her, even to this day." Jasper only made a sound in agreement, not bothering to look at his brother. "You have to get over her." Edward didn't mean for it to come out so cold, and Jasper knew that. He could only feel the worry and sympathy from him.

"I know." He replied with a small nod. It has said time heals the wounds, but as a Vampire, Jasper had all the time in the world, yet the wounds were still not healing. "Don't worry." He assured, "I'll get over it, I just hope she got over it, and lived a happy life that she deserved."

"That's it." Edward chuckled, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I bet she did, she lived a life with memories of you, what more would she want?" Jasper tried to smile at Edward's tries to get him to feel better, which only caused Edward to roll his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the others, class should be starting soon."

Days rolled by, as the thoughts of Ophelia finally found it's way to the back of Jasper's mind, laying in dormant like it had years before. School was boring as always, lunch was filled with laughter and chatter, and the night was filled in by hunting for their meal. It wasn't easy for a teenage vampire, expecially for one like Jasper who's bloodlust was stronger than the rest of the Cullen's.

His family made sure he stayed in check, he knew that if he wasn't on guard he would allow the monster within out. That scared him more than anything, he was afraid of hurting those around him. His brother's were always by his side, if not both it was one or the other.

"Hey did you hear about the new girl?" Bella asked, slipping in between Emmett and Edward, as her boyfriend draped his arm around her, giving her a questioning look. "There's a new girl?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch her name but I heard some girls talk about her."

"Wow, she must be something if girls are already talking about her." Emmett laughed, lacing his fingers together and holding them behind his head as he walked. "I didn't even know there was a new girl when you came until Edward noticed you."

"Well unlike many of us, your not very observant there." She teased, sticking her tongue out. Emmett only laughed and shook his head at her antics to try and insult him. "Nice try Miss. Swan." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other two males. "Where are the girls?"

"Rosalie has to finish up some things in the science lab, and Alice is with James." Edward stated, "what about you, where did you pop out from?"

"History." She laughed, "so we heading to lunch now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I hope they have decent food today." Bella sighed, laying her head on Edward's shoulder. "Yesterdays stew was nasty!"

Emmett snorted out a laugh, "I'm so glad we don't eat stuff." Bella just huffed and ignored him for the remainder of the time till the girls and James arrived. They all sat around the table, chatting and talking happily as Bella ate her sandwich, the only decent looking thing in the cafeteria.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new girl?" Alice asked, leaning in to whisper to the others. "I heard she was quiet the looker."

"I know!" Rosalie huffed, "I heard some of the guys talking about her already, and she just got her this morning!"

"How come we haven't seen her yet?" James questioned, raising a brow. "I don't know, I guess we don't have any morning classes with her." Alice replied with a shrug.

"Oh and I heard that she always has a camera with her, guess she is some amazing photographer!" Bella added, "heard that some of her pictures had won prizes and such."

"Wow, she seems to be getting a lot of attention already." Emmett laughed, "I mean she just got here." The rest of the table nodded before scanning the cafeteria to see of they can spot the new girl.

After a good ten minutes of searching they couldn't even pick out the new girl. The three girls sighed, all wanting to know who the mystery new girl was. The guys just shook their heads at the girls antics, a small smile on each of their faces.

"Um excuse me." They all looked up, "may I take a picture of all of you?" Her honey brown locks were held up in a ponytail, strands falling into her face, blocking her brown eyes. "It's just you guys look so great together, I would really appreciate it!"

Jasper sunk into his seat, his eyes grazing the girl as his mouth opened, "Ophelia?"


	2. Chapter 2 Always Hope, Right?

Ahh well here is Chapter two! Earlier than I expected! XD So Chapter three will be out later tonight or tomorrow morning! Thanks for the reviews so far! It makes me happy XD And If I am Happy I write faster! Magical, no? :P

Disclaimer! I do not own the sexy Jasper Hale, wish I did, but sadly I don't. I also don't own of the other characters EXCEPT Ophelia Steedman/Kozlov and her mother, which I will introduce later. =3 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two-Always Hope, Right?

~:*:~ℐ_αδ_℘ℰℛ_'__δ _℘ʚɤ ~:*:~

I couldn't believe it, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me. Maybe I had some bad deer blood last night. There was no possible way for Ophelia to be standing there, looking the exact same that she had years ago, but then there she was. Standing there in front of my and my family, camera at hand. She was exactly like I remembered, honey brown hair, chocolate eyes. She was the same height, and structure. This just couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She couldn't be my Ophelia, it just wasn't physically possible.

Confusion radiated off her body as she tilted her head to the side, her brown locks falling over her shoulder. My Ophelia did that. This couldn't be happening, I was going crazy. Was this my punishment for not returning to her. For breaking my promise to my Ophelia?

"Yeah, that's my name, how you know?" She asked, but smiled none the less. "Oh I bet you heard the others talking already." The others nodded, all smiling at her.

"I'm Bella, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, James, Edward and this is Jasper." She introduced, as I watched her smile. There was no way she was my Ophelia, mine had a dimple on her right cheek when she smiled. I looked, and there it was, a small dimple on her right cheek as she smiled the same lopsided grin. Was it true, was this my Ophelia?

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Ophelia Steedman."

It wasn't my Ophelia...my Ophelia was a Kozlov, not a Steedman. I couldn't help but let the sadness ripple through my body, there was a chance that she was my girl. Just looking at this girl made my non beating heart writher in pain, pain from the lost of my Ophelia, the pain for breaking my promise to her. I couldn't handle being this close to someone who looked like her, it just hurt to much, even for a Vampire. Wordlessly I pushed myself from the table, rushing out of the room as fast as I could without causing suspicion to the humans around me.

I missed her. My Ophelia. My honey haired girl. Emotions of sadness, guilt and regret coursed through my brains, unnesisarry deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I leaned my head against the wall, my hands balled to fist on either side, resting on the wall as well. I wish I could go back, to show her that I didn't break my promise, that I will still alive, well alive was an understatement.

How could I go back to her like this? I had no heart beat. I didn't need to breath or sleep. My skin was ice cold. I could provide her no warmth like I use to. My bloodlust. That's what I feared, what if I attacked her? I would rather die than even consider hurting her, but with this monster, hiding and lurking within me I didn't know if I could control it.

I never realized it before, but that girl's blood, it didn't bother me. I looked back at the cafeteria door, the small window on the door revealed the room, she was still there, talking to them. Maybe I was just to caught up in her appearance to realize her scent. I focused on her, reading every emotion she threw off. Happiness. Nervousness. Concern. What was concerned about? I watched her, chatting with the girls, a bright smile upon her face, her brown eyes seemed to shine.

She looked so much like her, but she wasn't her. It didn't make any sense, nothing did anymore. All I knew was that I had to leave, I couldn't be near her, she reminded me of _her_ to much. It hurt to much. I made my way to the office, claiming sick which they bought right away claiming that I looked paler than usual. I couldn't help but question how pale they would get if they met the exact replica of the one they love from the past, looking the exact same as they did years ago.

_~:*:~ _ʚ℘ℋℰℒℓα'δ ℘ʚɤ_ ~:*:~_

The way he said my name, as if it was realization struck me. I never heard someone say my name like that before, almost hopeful and relived. It sent a warming sensation through my body, his voice sounded almost, oh I don't know, familiar, but I was positive I never met him before. I would remember those eyes. I have never seen a color like that before, it was a hazel but the green was the dominant color. He was confused, his eyes told me that.

"Ophelia Steedman." I introduced myself after they did, as they each smiled at me, except Jasper. He looked hurt, as if I just torn his heart in two. He ushered out of the room quickly, making the rest of his friends gasp in surprise. "Was it something I said?" I asked, concern laced with my voice as I watched the doors swing effortlessly back and forth when he walked out.

They all looked at one another, but I didn't noticed. I could see him on the other side, the window showing me that he leaned against the wall looking yet again heart broken.

"Don't worry about it Ophelia." I turned back to see the one holding onto Bella smiled gently, a knowing look within his eyes. "He's just going through some rough times, it isn't your fault."

I sighed in relief, a smile gracing my feature. "So your the new girl huh?" I looked at the bigger male, Emmett was his name.

I nodded, allowing my camera to hang around my neck. I came here looking for a new picture, something that I could add to the collection I had, and when I saw them, I knew I had to take the picture. They had that sort of beauty, I couldn't even put it into words. A certain glow around them, a glow that showed that they were different from the rest of us. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was that certain difference that drew me over here.

"Yup, I came from Canada with my Mom." I hooked my thumbs to the back pockets of my jeans, leaning on the heels of my feet.

"By any chance were you born in Russia?" I looked at Edward in surprise, slowly nodding my head. "Yeah, how you know?" Everyone else looked at him also, confusion written on their face. "Just a lucky guess." He stated, as I raised a brow. Lucky guess? I didn't actually believe it, but I dropped it.

Alice was the next to speak, a bright smile coming over her face. "How do you like it here in Forks?" I just grinned, "I love it here, its so calm and peaceful." Emmett just snorted, as Rosalie elbowed him. "Sorry, just thinking of something." He mused, as I just smiled. "Forks is always so cloudy and rainy, it makes the best black and white pictures."

"Yeah, you'll wont find a more rainy place than Forks." James chuckled. "So what brings you here from Canada?"

"My mom's job." I replied as Alice urged me to sit with them. I took the seat Jasper had before, a sudden chill rolling down my spin. Ignoring it I looked at them, "my mom's a doctor and she was transferred her."

"Oh?" Edward stated, "my dad is a Doctor."

I looked at him, "you wouldn't be Dr. Cullen's son, would you?" He laughed and nodded his head as I chuckled. "Wow, fancy meeting you guys!" I exclaimed, "I was going to meet you guys tonight anyway!"

"Sorry?" Alice questioned. "Oh sorry, let me explain." I stated, "my mother was transferred here on orders of Dr. Cullen himself. They have been talking to each other through the work computer and since they were low here he asked my mom to come down and she agreed, and now we are suppose to go to your house tonight to visit or something like that."

They all looked at one another, if something was bothering them. Was there something wrong with my mother and I visiting them?

"Well be more than happy to see you tonight!" Alice exclaimed after the bell rang, signaling that we only had five minutes to get to class before we're late. I nodded my head, as we all got form our seats. "Well allow you to take pictures of us tonight too, alright?" I grinned at Alice's offer as the rest of them nodded their head. "Thanks, my mom and I will be there about 7!" I waved at them as I rushed to my next class, my camera held tightly in my hand. It hurt when it bounced off my chest, so this my only option.

~:*:~ℐ_αδ_℘ℰℛ_'__δ _℘ʚɤ ~:*:~

"This is just to weird." I admitted to Edward who sat at the piano, his fingers sliding over the keys with ease, listening to my every word. "She looks exactly like her, every aspect looks like my Ophelia." I told him, knowing that he was nodding to show he was listening. "It's too big of a coincident, that they looks alike, but their voice sounded the same as well." I didn't know what was happening, but as much as I would love to hold Ophelia in my arms, I knew that, that Ophelia wasn't my Ophelia. I could sense it, that they were not the same person.

"Also to have the same heritage is something to consider." He spoke, allowing his finger to linger on a single note as he turned to me. "Maybe you were given a second change to be with your Ophelia."

I would have loved that, but she wasn't my Ophelia. He knew what I was thinking, he was the mind reader after all. My hands raked through my messy blond curls as I listened to the soft notes float around me, the notes that made up Edward's favorite song, which he had created for Bella.

"What is going on?" I asked softly, looking towards the wooden floor, my eyes tracing the lines. I could sense that he didn't know, uncertainty emitting from his cold body. I was being punished, I knew it. She was upset I broke her promise now she was haunting me, tormenting me. How am I suppose to keep going with this new girl who looked like her? I could just avoid her, that was always an option.

Edward snorted out a laugh, "good luck with that." I looked at him, there was something he was telling me. "I guess that Carlisle is friends with Ophelia's mother, and they are coming over today."

"What?!" I nearly screeched, getting to my feet. I couldn't handle being in the same room without thinking of the past, and it hurt to much. This was not happening, this couldn't be happening. I clutched my head in my hands, why now? Why now when I now believe that I was suppose to be alone for all eternity?

Edward came over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him. He read my like a open book, not with his vampire powers but as his powers as a brother. "Thing's will turn out for the best Jasper, there is nothing you can do to stop it." I nodded, he was right. He was always right, well it came to my problems.

"Come, lets go upstairs." I followed him, watching the ground rather than forwards. The little usher of hope at the back of my mind repeating in a sing song voice, reminding me of Edward's words:

_"Maybe you were given a second chance to be with your Ophelia." _

What if he was right? What if this was my second chance with her, to have a do over, to return to her. Maybe. There was always hope, right?


	3. Chapter 3 Picture Perfect

Ok, I didn't get this out as fast as I wanted but it's out now! XD I also made a banner for it! Check it out on my profile page. Oh and yes, Ophelia is portrayed by Emma Watson, she was the closet person I could fine that matched Ophelia's description. =D

I hope you like this series, I actually like it myself, and I'm not fond with many of my writings xD. Review please! It's very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I, Iszel, do not own any of the characters that you as the readers recognize as characters from from the Twilight Series. I only own Ophelia and Michelle =3

Thank you all!

* * *

Chapter Three- Picture Perfect

_~:*:~ _ʚ℘ℋℰℒℓα_'_δ℘ʚɤ_ ~:*:~_

I slipped my jacket form my shoulder and hung it up as I looked around the house, "mom?" No answer. I stepped into the kitchen, noticing the white sheet of paper in the table. Reading it over quickly it just summarized that my mom was working overtime and that Carlisle would drive her over to their house, and that I would be picked up on the way around seven. It also said for me to eat the left overs from last night dinner.

Sighing gently I threw the sheet in the trash as made my way up my stairs, the blue carpet felt nice against my feet. Once in my room I grabbed the controller that sat on the table by my bed and pressed the power button. Soon after music from the speakers that was set up around my room echoed against the walls. I set them up last night after we got settled in. I set my camera on the table as pulled my hair out of the original ponytail, letting my brown locks cascade down my back. Clothes. I needed clothes. I opened my closet as gazed in with a sigh. I had so much, I didn't even know where to start! Grabbing the first things I could find I decided to organize the mess later tonight. Jeans and a T-shirt. Good enough.

I hummed along with the music, throwing my clothes on my bed, entering the bathroom to turn on the bath. The sound of water overcame my music, as I turned it louder, the vibrations rushed up my legs as I couldn't help but smile.

_Good-bye you suck_

_Never really liked you_

_No more 'what's up?' _

_Cause I don't care anymore_

_Good-bye you suck_

_Said I never liked you_

_So long good luck_

_Good-bye you suck!_

I bobbed my head to the music, unpacking the rest of my things from the boxes that sat in the corner of my room, already collecting dust. Once the water was done, I quickly washed up, blow dried my hair, put on clothes and did my make up. Simple enough. I mean I wasn't going anywhere truly important. It was only over to the Cullen's house, my mother's work friend's house. Screw my hair, it never did anything I wanted it to anyways. I glanced at the time; 6:57.

"Shit!" I cried turning off my stereo and grabbing my camera, throwing some money in my pocket as I rushed down the stairs, jumping off the last three steps. I grabbed my shoes, slipping them on as I hopped on one foot, making sure I didn't drop my camera. Grabbing my jacket I heard a car outside the house honk as I slipped out of my house, locking it behind me before jogging to the car. I climbed into the back seat, "hey mom! Dr. Cullen!" I looked at the blond man who smiled kindly at me, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Ophelia." He replied, waiting for me to buckle up before heading out. I could tell he was the very protective type of person, who is use to following the rules. "Your mother speaks very highly of you."

"Awe mom!" I whined, grabbing the headrest of her seat and leaning forwards. "Why do you always do that?" She laughed out, a bright smile upon her face. "Because I love you, that's why." I pouted, she used that answer every time. Her brown locks were pinned up, allowing some strands to fall in front of her face, her dark brown eyes were soft and gentle.

"So have you met my children?" Carlisle asked, keeping his eyes on the road. "Edward, Alice and Emmett are my fully adoptive ones while Jasper and Rosalie are just as much of children to me."

I nodded my head, "yes they are very friendly!" I grinned, sitting back to look out of the window. "Well most of them." I ushered under my breath, remembering that the Jasper bow fled right after my appearance. I knew they couldn't hear me, as I looked out of the window, not noticing the small glance of confusion written on the man's face.

My mother and Dr. Cullen chatted the whole way to the house, chatting about work mainly but some family life. I didn't listen to them much, drifting off to my own world as I looked at the lush green forest that surrounded us on either side. I always enjoyed the forest, so calm and peaceful. I watched as trees pass, flashes of green before my eyes. As I watched it seemed if time had slowed, the car hardly moved forwards as I stared out into the sea of green, my eyes locking onto a pair that hid in the forest. Hours seem to float by as our eyes locked, I couldn't pull away as I watched it slowly fade as time started once more, the car moving at it's original pace. I looked at my mother and Dr. Cullen to see if they noticed anything but they were still chatting away as if nothing happened. I glanced out of the back window, but there was nothing except the green. I swear that I saw something, it couldn't have been an animal though.

Red. That's the color of those eyes. They were so dark of a red they could be considered mahogany, but they were still red. No animal could have red eyes, well unless they were albino but I didn't notice anything white on it. I squirmed in my seat, there was something about them, something that made my skin crawl. They were reading me. I just knew it. Reading my every thought and movement.

"Ophelia, are you alright?" I didn't even realize that we were already parked, both my mother and Dr. Cullen were already standing outside of the car. "You seem awfully pale." I quickly scrambled out of the car and smiled, pushing those eyes to the back of my mind.

"Don't worry!" I assured him, waving my hands in gesture. "I was just thinking of something." He nodded as my mother shook her head. "You have to get your head out of those clouds darling." He tapped my forehead with her long index finger as I laughed. "Alright mom."

We both followed Dr. Cullen to the door as he opened it, waiting for us to enter first. We thanked him, as we stepped inside, his voice calling out. "Hello?" Soon the clicking of heels were heard as a blond woman turned the corner, a pink apron wrapped around her body, flour smeared against her cheek.

"Oh! Welcome!" She sang happily, "sorry I must look like a mess! I was making some back goods for you visit."

"Esme, this is my coworker Michelle and her daughter Ophelia." He introduced as my mother shook her hand. I just simply smiled, that's what I was taught growing up. Always smile, and the world will smile back. Or something cliche like that.

"Ophelia dear, the children are out in the back, feel free to go out out." Esme smiled, ushering me down the hall. I nodded, making my way down towards the back and opened the door as gasped. Their backyard was a open field that was circled my the forest. It was simply stunning.

"Ophelia!" Alice grinned, waving at me from across the field. I laughed and waved back, "Alice!" I rushed down the steps and towards her, my cheeks flaring pink from running against the cold breeze. "Where are the others?"

"Hiding." She stated simply with a grin, "we're playing hide and seek! Wanna help me seek?" I couldn't help but smile, here was a bunch of teens playing hide and seek! It was great! "Sure!" I smiled as I followed her towards the forest. She was looking from side to side but smiled, grabbing my hand. "Come, I think someone is over here!" I didn't know how she knew where Emmett was hiding but sure enough she called him out from his hiding place in a large tree.

"Awe!" He whined, climbing down easily as I watched in sheer amazement. He had to be at least ten feet up the tree. Jumping down he smiled, "Lia's here!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's your nickname, Ophelia is such a long name." He stated as I laughed. "Come on, we have to find the others!" Alice grasped my hand again as we set off in another direction, Emmett close behind.

"I found you!" He sang as Bella pouted, coming out from the bushes. "Oh! Ophelia!" She perked up right away, rushing towards me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, "hey Bella!" "When did you get here?" "About ten minutes ago."

"Alright enough chit!" Alice chuckled, "we still have to find Edward, Rosalie, James and Jasper!"

"We should split up, it will be easier." Emmett suggested as we all nodded, separating from one another in order to search for the rest of the group. I walk along side of the forest looking, trying to notice any sudden movements. Not seeing anything from this far out I walked in a bit deeper, pushing branches from my face. I stopped, maybe I shouldn't be going in this far, I mean what if I run into some wild animals? Taking a step back I turned on my heel, coming face to face with someone as they yelled out 'boo!'

I probably screamed bloody murder and I tumbled back, tripping over some roots, falling towards the ground though before I hit I felt two arms wrap around me-cold arms to be exact. I looked up in surprise noticing a familiar set of green dominant hazel eyes.

"James you scared her half to death!" Emmett called, as I looked over to see everyone standing behind James who was trying to stifle a laugh. I hadn't noticed it before but my heart was racing about fifty times faster than usual. "Hey you ok Lia?" I nodded my head as I was helped to my feet, my hand resting on my chest as I tried to calm down.

"That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed, as James burst into a fit of laughs. His arms held his stomach as he nodded his head, "yes it was! You should have seen your face!" The Cullen family ass sighed at Alice's boyfriend, as the girls ushered me out of the forest. I allowed them to, my heart rate finally dropping.

~:*:~ℐ_αδ_℘ℰℛ_'__δ_℘ʚɤ ~:*:~

"Jasper are you alright?" Edward looked at me as I nodded my head, but in reality I wasn't. The sound of her scream, it pulled at me, as I rushed to her. That scream was Ophelia's but when I saved her, it wasn't my Ophelia. It was the new girl who looked at me in such amazement. The same amazement my Ophelia looked at me with when I was human.

I almost revealed myself to her, revealed us to the human girl. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, "don't worry, Lia's fine."

I simply nodded, he didn't know what was going on. Only Edward did and he was too loyal to tell the others without my permission. We walked back to the yard, my dead heart seem to roll over in it's grave within me when I saw her, smiling. They were the same, but weren't at the same time.

"Hey come on! We promised Ophelia we would allow her to take pictures of us!" Alice called from between Rosalie and Bella. "Coming!" Emmett called, running towards them at a human speed. Edward and James did the same as I followed slowly behind. The longer it took me to get close to her, the better. I couldn't handle seeing Ophelia without the love in her eyes for me. It hurt to much.

"Alice I was you to sit here." She moved Alice towards James, setting her on his lap as she stood back. Alice had her arms wrapped around his neck, looking up at him as he had his arms around her waist looking down at her. "Can you look at each other with adoration?" Ophelia had asked, looking up from behind her camera. I could hear Alice giggle, "honey that's easy!"

I watched as they looked at one another, from their laughing smiles to faces of love. I could feel those emotions wavering off of them, numbing me to the core. They made it look so easy, to be able to love someone so easily. Lucky for them.

"Oh that's perfect!" It was the sing song voice I grew to love as I watched the brunette stumble over to Alice, showing her the pictures she took. "Oh my god, these are gorgeous!" A blush radiated off her cheeks, "thanks!"

"Our turn! Our turn!" Emmett cried like a child, waving his hand in the air. "Liaaaaa!" He whined as she bounced over to him with a smile, "alright you big baby!" He only laughed grabbing Rosalie's hand. They walked towards the middle of the yard as Ophelia stood back to think of their position. Her hands were crossed over her chest as she chewed on her bottom lip, the left side of her bottom lip.

"Emmett place your hands on her hips and Rosalie can you play them-wait no that will be to much like Alice's and James's pose." She furrowed her brow and as if lightning struck her she grinned widely, rushing towards Emmett and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head, as Ophelia bounced back to her normal spot, getting her camera ready.

"But what are we-?" Rosalie squealed in surprise as Emmett picked her up bridal style and kiss her forehead. That's when flashes started as Ophelia started to take her pictures. Rosalie had a surprised yet smiling expression as Emmett grinned, putting her down.

"Now Rosalie what do you think?" Ophelia was glancing down at her camera, walking towards them. She held the black machine out as Rosalie glanced, a dazzling smile on her face. "Oh these are perfect!"

"You have a knack for this Lia!" Emmett agreed, looking over his girl's shoulder to glance at them. "Thanks!" She smiled, before looking at Edward and Bella only to smile in delight. They were laying in the grass, elbows propped to keep them up. Edward was leaning over to play with strands of Bella's hair, a adoration expression on his face as they talked.

Ophelia placed a finger to her lips as she moved to the side, laying down on the grass on her stomach. She focused the camera on them and began snapping, making sure she adjusted it so they wouldn't notice.

"Alright! Now it's your turn!" She turned to me, as I stood there. _Alone._ So far she has been doing couple pictures, and here I was by myself. "It's fine." I muttered as she shook her head. "I said I wanted pictures of all of you!" She pushed me back slightly so my back was pressed up against a tree.

"Now," she moved propped my head up to look at the sky, which was darkening at a fast rate. "I want you to have an expression of...of..." She couldn't put her thoughts into words as she tried to figure out the words.

"Longing?" I wasn't suppose to say that out loud, that was only suppose to be mentally! She glanced at me, and smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah, is that alright?" I simply nodded, it was easy to pose with that expression. As she stepped back I looked towards the sky, thinking of my Ophelia. How much more longing would she want?

_~:*:~ _ʚ℘ℋℰℒℓα_'_δ℘ʚɤ_ ~:*:~_

I slowly lowered my camera as I watched him. Unlike the others his expression hit me the hardest. It was so perfect, the expression he had was flawless without a doubt. His sad looking eyes staring out into the dark sky, his lips in a small frown. He looked heartbroken, yet hopeful at the same time. I didn't understand why I was feeling like this, so overpowered by his expression. It honestly hurt to see him like that, so fragile and vulnerable.

I had taken a few pictures of him, but right now I don't even think that even with the camera could I capture this feeling of loss and guilt, of hope and wonder.

"You done?" I jumped in surprise to see him so close, hands slipped into his pockets as he looked at me. I quickly nodded and showed him the pictures, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. His eyes examined the picture, looking at every pixel of color. "You are good." I heard that many times today, but coming from him was different, a good different.

"Thank you." I murmured gently, taking my camera back. He looked down at me, those eyes again, burrowing down within me. A warm sensation surrounded me as I looked at him. His lips moved, his voice surrounded me, "Ophelia..."

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, to memorized in his eyes to even notice my simple stutter.

"I-"

"Ophelia! We're leaving!" Perfect timing mother. I growled mentally as I turned my gaze from him to look at the house. My mother was standing with Esme and Dr. Cullen, and as I turned back to Jasper I noticed him walking away from me, his back facing me. I couldn't help but so down about that. "Ophelia!"

"Coming mom!" I called, turning my glance at Jasper's back one more time before making my way to the house. What was he going to tell me? It sounded so important, the way his voice sounded. So desperate for me to hear him out, yet so afraid to allow me to do so.

"See you at school!" Alice smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Don't be a stranger now." Esme smiled, "your welcome here anytime." Handing me a plate of cookies. I couldn't help but smiled. "See you Lia!" Emmett waved, followed by Rosalie. Edward only smiled, he ushered Bella out. He was taking her home. "See you Bella!" "Bye Ophelia!"

"See you," James smiled, wrapping a arm around Alice.

"Bye." Jasper muttered, as I exited the house with my mom.

We got into Dr. Cullen's car as he drove us home. Thanking him I walked to my room and set my camera down, deciding to develop them at school in the dark room. I climbed into my bed, my thoughts still lingering on Jasper's expression for the picture. I tightened my grip on the pillow, why was I feeling like this? Closing my eyes I allowed myself to drift into a small slumber.

* * *

Oh! Before I forget! xD I do that a lot...

If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to PM me! I want to hear your thoughts on things should go in Loving The Past.

Please and thank you! =3

~Iszel~


	4. Chapter 4 One Of The Same

Whoo! Finally, Chapter Four is out. Man It took me a while to get this one out T.T Epic fail on my part! Sorry! *bows*

I hope you like this series! If you do please Review! Its welcomed! =D

I do not own anyone that you know from the Twilight Sega! Only Michelle, crazy red eye vamps and Ophelia!

* * *

Chapter Four- One of the Same

_~:*:~ _ʚ℘ℋℰℒℓα_'_δ℘ʚɤ_ ~:*:~_

Jasper Hale. I don't know what it was about him, there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on, something at the back of my mind telling me to find out. I looked at the freshly developed pictures I took only a few days ago at the Cullen's. His picture yet again was different from the others, his longing expression still got to me, no matter how many times I looked at it. That glow around his figure as he gazed up into the darkness, his blond locks seemed to gleam silver. I don't know what was happening but I wanted to know, I wanted to find out.

"Lia!" I turned my head and smiled, seeing Emmett walking towards me, his arms rested behind his head. "There you are, we were looking for you!" I slipped the photo back into my back pocket and smiled, "really? Sorry I was finishing up some stuff." I waved his hand, "eh, don't worry about it, we found you now!"

I could help but laugh, Emmett reminded me of a big teddy bear. He was so sweet and kind, but if aggravated he was one mean person. He was always cracking jokes, making me laugh and smiled when I'm down. He was like an older brother I never had and always wanted, just like the others. Edward was the same way, very protective and kind. He is always making sure I was fine, such a sweetheart. Bella was lucky. Now Bella was like the older sister, always worrying about the well being of me. Making sure I was eating, or making sure I wasn't sick. Yeah she was very motherly. Little sister Alice. Always up for a good time, and one for being adventurous. She is always dragging me shopping with her, since Bella and Rosalie vanish when she want's to go. I don't see why, she is so fun to shop with! Rosalie is also like an older sister, but the type who keeps to herself until she is truly needed. They were like siblings but when it came to Jasper, I just can't see him as someone like that. I just can't picture him as my older brother, no matter how hard I try.

"Well Carlisle called saying your going to stay over at our place." Emmett stated as we went to go look for the others. "Oh is my mom working late again?" I asked as he simply nodded his head. My mother had informed the Cullen's that she felt uneasy when I was home alone and now I spend most of my time over there. Not that I minded, I loved spending time with them.

"There you are!"

I looked up to see Alice and the girls, Alice that that certain smile on her face. She wanted to go shopping, again?! We just went yesterday.

"Ophelia! Your coming shopping today right?" She asked, putting on that pout that I couldn't resist. I laughed and nodded my head, "sure, why not." She grinned, "Bella and Rosalie are coming too!"

"Really?" I looked at the two girls who nodded their head. "What's the occasion?"

"It's Carlisle and Esme's anniversary so we're going to go get them gifts."

"Really?! Awe! How long have they been together?"

Alice bit her lip slightly, "let's just say a very long time."

Weird. Why didn't she tell me a number?

"C'mon let's go." Bella smiled, "the mall isn't open all night." We all laughed as Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek before walking off to find the guys.

The mall was filled with people, as we all shopped, laughed and had fun. It was nice to have them to hang out with. It was always fun when I was with these three, they were my best friends. It was dark when we exited the mall, looking for Alice's car. We parked at the end of the parking lot, since there was no parking up front. As we walked I noticed Alice as Rosalie go deathly silent, as we suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" The sound of my voice was almost a whisper, as the air around us started to grow cold. Each street light that was in the parking lot seemed to flicker and go dead. I could feel Alice take my wrist, her small delicate fingers curling tightly around my hand.

"Ophelia when I tell you to, I want you to run towards the car." I could feel the car keys slide into my other hand.

"B-but why?" My voiced cracked, it was strange. There was something watching us, I could just feel it.

"Just do it." Her voice was so cold, so harsh compared to her normal bubbly sounding voice. I couldn't argue with her, I knew that. Her voice was so stern, her grip was to strong. I simply nodded my head as I looked around, and one my one, pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness.

My mouth opened slightly in surprise, they looked like the ones in the forest that day. Those dark blood red eyes, reading me, scanning me, taking in every detail. I could feel Alice's grip loosen, "run!"

I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't allow me to. My head started to spin, pain shooting through every fiber of my being. I clutched my head, my hair twisting around my fingers as everything in my hands crashed into the ground. I cried out in pain, falling painfully to my knee's. I could feel the sharp pains of the stones and pebbles against my knee's through my jeans.

"Make it stop!" It was my voice, but I couldn't remember opening my mouth. I tried to open my eyes, through my blurry vision I could see the ones with red eyes rush towards us, Alice and Rosalie rushing towards them. All of them, they were moving so fast, so inhumanly fast.

"Ophelia!" Bella called, her hands resting on my shoulders as I flinched, pain rushing through my body at her touch. "Ophelia it's me!" She tried again, and I finished as the pain grew worse.

More people flew into my vision, I could recognize them, even through the darkness. Emmett. Edward. Jasper. Each of the red eyed beings were being taken down, the glimmering crimson blood splashed against the ground, painting everything red.

My voice echoed through the darkness again, the searing pain doubling with each passing second. I could hear my name being called, over and over. So many voices. My vision started to darken, until only blackness was in my sight.

_"Ophelia darling, you have to get over him." The brunette looked up from her pillow, her red swollen eyes indicating that she had been crying. Her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes revealed how heart broken she felt. The owner of the voice ran a hand down the girl's long brown hair, "you knew one day this was going to happen, since the first day he joined."_

_She shook her head, "He can't die! He just can't!" Her voice shook, her body trembled, her knuckles turned white from gripping the pillow. _

_"Shh." The woman comforted her, pulling the younger one close. "It can't be helped." She spoke softly, as the girl continued to cry. _

_She pulled away, "he promised!" More tears raced down her pale cheeks, "he promised that he would come back! He can't just die!" She denied, shaking her head again, pushing herself to the headboard of her bed, pulling her legs close to her chest. She wouldn't allow herself to belief that the one man she loved with all her heart was gone. She just couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it._

_"Get over it Ophelia!" The woman snapped harshly, "Jasper wouldn't want you to live like this!" Ophelia looked up at her, her brown eyes filled with sadness. "Jasper would want you to live your life with no regret, live everyday to the fullest even if he isn't here with you." Ophelia rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. _

_"Y-your right." She whispered softly, "he wouldn't want me to cry over him everyday." The woman nodded, as Ophelia sighed. "Thank you, I don't think I could have kept going without your help."_

_"What are friends for?" The woman laughed with a smile, getting off the bed. "I best be off, I shall be back tomorrow." _

_"Thank you Maria..."_

~:*:~ℐ_αδ_℘ℰℛ_'__δ_℘ʚɤ ~:*:~

"Full house." Edward smirked, laying down his cards. The other two grumbled out, Emmett throwing his cards to the table. "You cheated!" He exclaimed, "you and your crazy mind reading abilities! I bet you read our mind to know what cards we had."

Edward just laughed, shaking his head. I looked at the window, my brows furrowed. There was something not right, I could feel it. "Oi, Jasper are you ok?" James was reshuffling the cards, a worried expression on his face. "You look so distant."

"Don't you two feel that?" I asked, looking at the other two vampires. They looked at one another before looking back at me. "What are you-Bella!" Realization truck Edward's face as Edward jumped to his feet, the voice of his girlfriend ringing through his head. "They're in trouble!"

"Why didn't you say so!" Emmett growled, as the three rushed to the door. "James contact Carlisle." The other nodded grabbing his phone and keys as we sped from their home through the forest.

"Make it stop!"

"Ophelia!" I breathed, pushing myself to move faster. These past few days, my mind only drifted to Ophelia. My darling Ophelia and new Ophelia. They were one of a kind, they were the same. I never knew it before, but now I know they were one. I don't know how, but they were. The same smile, laugh, expression and personality. Their heartbeat even sounded the same to my ears.

I growled, bearing my fangs as my brothers and I slid into the parking lot. Bella was trying to protect Ophelia with her barrier while Alice and Rosalie was fighting off the unwanted guest. Edward, Emmett and I dived right in, attacking everything that was a threat to us. I grabbed one of them, snapping their neck watching his body crumble to the floor before diving for the next one. One my one they fell, some even running off to fight another day. My shoulders raised and fell with every breath I took, as I tried to calm myself. All I could feel and sense was anger radiating from my brothers and I.

"Ophelia!" Bella's cries caused me to quickly turn, noticing the honey haired girl laying limp in her arms. No emotions were coming off her body, Edward couldn't sense a single through in her mind. I fell to my knees in front of her, she still had a heart beat, she wasn't hurt so why, why did she black out like that?

"I don't know what happened!" Bella cried, "she suddenly fell to her knee's, crying and shaking in pain! I didn't know what to do!" Edward hushed her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Come lets take her to Carlisle." He spoke as Emmett went to pick her up. I put my hand in the way, "I'll take her."

Edward watched me, as I picked her up gently, her head rested on my shoulder, her arms limp at her sides. I nodded at him as he ushered Bella to Alice's car, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. I decided to run, it would be faster. Before I knew it I stepped into the white walled building, Carlisle already waiting at the door.

"What happened?" He asked, as I followed him to an empty room. I set her down, "I honestly don't know." I told him, as he checked her pulse.

"She seems fine, though her heart rate is quicker than normal." I watched him check her. Her hair was fanned out on the white pillow, her complexion was pale.

Soon the others walked in as the girls tried to explain what happened. They were ambushed, though no one knew who they were after. They didn't directly attack anyone, but their sudden appearance caused Ophelia to cry in pain.

"They were newborns." I stated as they looked at me. "Newborns that didn't know how to control their powers if they had them, they could have effect her as a human."

"Then why wasn't I effected?" Bella asked, sitting down by Ophelia's side.

"Your barrier." Edward said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Since you have that they couldn't effect you."

She sighed softly, as she held onto Ophelia's hand, worry radiating off her body as well as everyone else. Hurried footsteps echoed along the floor as a worried mother stepped in, rushing to her daughter's side.

"Is she ok?" She asked, running a hand along her daughter's face. Carlisle nodded, "yes, I believe it was just a source of shock." Michelle nodded, a sigh of relief escaping her pale lips.

"What do you mean again." Edward asked, looking at Michelle who glanced up in surprise. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" "Do you mean this happened to her before?" He pressed as we all looked at her. She sighed softly, sitting on the side of Ophelia's bed.

"I guess there is no point of hiding it any longer." She spoke softly, as we all waited. "I'm not her birth mother, so I don't actually know what is physically wrong." She spoke, "her mother was my best friend, she died giving birth to her. No one knew why, the process went smoothly, all the doctors said everything was fine, but Jasmine just didn't make it. It was if she had the life drained out of her. The reason is still unknown.

"Growing up she would have these sudden black outs, they scared me at first but I have gotten use to them. She would have one everyday but then they slowly stopped, once every few days, once a week, a month then a year. When she is in this state she will start to talk, a few words that never made any sense but when I ask her about them when she wakes up, she can never remember."

"What would she say?" I asked, but before I could get my answer I could hear Ophelia. "he promised that he would come back... He can't just die..." Her voice was so quiet, I could barely hear her. My eyes widen slightly, gripping the material of my pants. She was my Ophelia, it just had to be.

"She would say things like this, but never remember then when she woke up." Michelle spoke softly, rubbing Ophelia's hand.

"Michelle." Carlisle spoke, "her mother, what was she."

Michelle looked at them, and sighed softly, looking down at the blankets. "I don't know." She said softly, "she was half way."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confusion written on her face.

"Michelle, we need to know the whole truth." Edward said, knowing very well that Michelle was not telling the whole tale.

"Fine." She muttered softly, "I know what you all are." I raised a brow as the others gasped in surprise, "I have always known, I could tell."

"How?" Carlisle asked, and I knew he tried really hard to hide the fact from the others.

"Because Jasmine dated one before." Her voice trembled, "after Ophelia was conceived her father vanished, and within the nine months she met a vampire. I knew something was wrong with him, but she never believed me, she was to caught up with him. The cold skin, hiding from the sun, the speed, strength and pale complexion. There was that only answer. When I met you all I could tell who you were, but I knew you guys were different. Carlisle is a doctor for humans! You guys couldn't be evil..."

"The night Jasmine went into labour he went crazy and he...he..." She choked on her sobs, as Carlisle rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He bite her?"

She nodded, "yes, he said that the child cannot be born, he thought if killing her mother he would kill Ophelia."

"Where is Jasmine now?"

"No one knows, we tell people she passed away from childbirth but I know she turned and ran off."

"That doesn't effect Ophelia does it?" Alice asked, looking at the girl. Carlisle shook his head, "I don't think so, I don't sense anything but human from her." He said, "but from what I pieced together there is someone who doesn't want Ophelia around."

"Please Carlisle, you have to protect her." Michelle sobbed, grabbing his arm as tears raced down her cheeks. "Please! Ophelia is like a daughter to me."

"Don't worry Michelle." Alice stated firmly.

"No one will dare touch her." Edward followed up.

"We'll protect Lia." Emmett nodded.

"Oh thank you! All of you." She thanked, wiping her tears.

The conversation from there slowed as Michelle and Carlisle went back to work and slowly everyone started to leave until I was the only one there. I sat on the chair next to her bed, simply watching her breath. She looked so calm, relaxed like she didn't have the care in the world. She didn't know that there were Vampires after her. I question what they want with Ophelia. What does Ophelia have that vampires want her dead? I had to protect Ophelia Steedman...Wait! Steedman was Michelle's last name, what was her real mother's or fathers?! I looked at her then rushed out of the room. I found Michelle clocking out for the night.

"Michelle!" I called as she turned to me. "Jasper, what is it?" She asked in slight worry. "What was her mother's last name?" "Zinger, why?" That's not it. I frowned, "what about her real father's?" Confusion was written on her face as she answered me, which caused my world to shatter.

"Kozlov."


	5. Chapter 5 Unscented Discovery

Alright, I know, it took me FOREVER to get this one out and I am so sorry! I have been so busy with school, work, and my other stories, plus my mom just had a new baby, which means I have to take time off the computer to help watch him, so updates will run rather slow! I'm sorry, I'm trying, really.

Anyways, I do not own anything from the twilight series. I only own Ophelia, her family, and anyone else you wouldn't recognize from the series. =)

Thank Ya!

Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Chapter Five- Unscented Discovery

_Nails trailed down her soft flesh, dark red marks forming against her skin accompanied by a stinging pain which caused her to cry out, her eyes filled with tears. Her pleads and begs went unheard, her futile thrashing only caused her more pain. Blood rolled down her body, the vital source leaving her body with no remorse to what shall happen to her. Cold pale hands cupped her face, forcing her to look up, wiping away the tears, forcing his nails to scrape along her cheek while doing so, more blood rushing from her body._

_"P-Please stop!" She pleaded through gasping breaths, her hands struggling to push the creature off her. She didn't know why she was here, why she was in this certain predicament. _

_Completely ignored she whimpered, the grip on her face tightening, her cheeks scraping along her teeth until she could taste the metallic flavor of blood. Spitting it out, she looked up to see the darkened face of the man who continued to abuse her merciless. His dark eyes pierced her very soul, taking it apart inch by inch. _

_"Hush." His voice was cold and harsh, the sound making her body shiver as he dropped her to the ground, simply watching her frail figure fall to the ground. He snarled, "weakling, I don't understand what he wants with you." He leaned down and sniffed her, before shaking his head and growling at her scent. "Nothing but a mere mortal." In disgust he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. _

_Her cries echoed along the stone walls as she held her body close, pain rippling through her as she whimpered, her messy hair hung in her dirty bloody face. "Jasper..." She whimpered softly, looking at the band that wrapped around her ring finger, coated in dirt and mud. "I miss you..." Tucking her hand in close to her chest, she allowed more tears to fall freely._

_~:*:~ _ʚ℘ℋℰℒℓα_'_δ℘ʚɤ_ ~:*:~_

Weeks has passed since that night in the parking lot, I woke up about three days later, remembering nothing of what happened. When the others tried to explain it to me, all they claimed was I had my normal black outs that my mother told them about. It's strange actually, I haven't had a black out in so long, and I know there was a reason for this one, there had to be. All I could remember pain, something that never happens when I black out.

I sat on my bed, thumbing through a new magazine I bought earlier. My mother was yet again at work and the others were out and about, doing something that said I couldn't come to. I wasn't the only ones they cut out, there was also James and Bella. I guessed it was a family thing, so I couldn't really say anything.

_Escape to the stars_

_Feeling so free_

_Just you and me_

_Escape to the stars_

_Chasing a dream_

_All that we need is to believe_

_Escape to the stars_

I leaned over the bed to pick up the singing electronic device which is known as the cell phone, knowing very well who it was. The one and only Bella Swan. "Hello?" I yawned into the phone, going back to look through my magazine. Oh, those shoes are cute. I mused noticing a pair of shoes in the sheet.

"Hey Lia!" She sang on the other end of the phone. "What are you up to?"

"What's hot and what's not." I told her, flipping the pages. "You?"

"Bored since the gang is out and about." Bella laughed as I closed the magazine, throwing it to the side and shifting my weight so I laid on my back. "Do you wanna go to La Push with me?"

"La Push?"

"Oh! That's right you don't know about La Push. Well a friend of mine lives down there, and he asked me to go hang out with him." She explained, "you wanna come?"

"You just don't want Edward to think your cheating on him!" I teased, hearing her laughter on the other side.

"Darn, you caught me!" We both shared a laugh, as I agreed. She told me she would pick me up in half and hour before hanging up on me. I looked down my my clothes and sighed, still in pajamas. I crawled out of bed and got dressed, nothing flashy, sweats and T-shit, good enough.

"So where are we meeting him?" I looked at her when we got out of the car. We were at a beach, as she lead me to go sit on the sand, staring out into the water. "Around here, he'll come looking." She smiled, as I sat down next to her. The waves lapped the sand, coming near our feet but not close enough to touch.

Not long after the sound of someone calling Bella caught my attention. Turning around I noticed a tanned male, about Edward's height. He had shoulder length black hair, and a rather nice smile. Both of us got to our feet as Bella introduced us.

"Jacob this is my friend Ophelia, Lia this is Jacob." She said, "you don't mind me inviting her, do you?"

Jacob smiled at me, shaking his head. "No, not at all." He answered, "nice to meet you Ophelia." I shook his hand and replied with a likewise, but as soon as my skin touched his we both jerked apart. My hand was stinging in utter pain, and the look on Jacob's face assured me that he felt it too. We looked at each other, unsure of what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Bella had grabbed our hands to inspect them, "you guy's pulled away so suddenly!" We didn't have an answer, neither Jacob or I did. Bella looked at me, then to Jacob as he pulled his hand back, slipping them into his pocket.

"Must of been a shock, that's all." Reasonable, but I knew it was something more, and I knew he thought so too. "Well why don't we just hang at the beach today?" Bella agreed quickly, as we started walking down the beach. Bella and Jacob were in a conversation as I walked behind them, looking at my hand.

I didn't understand, it was so sudden. A sudden searing pain that jolted up my arm, the tingling sensation was not very sensational in my opinion, but the pain, it was almost familiar, as if I had felt it somewhere before. I couldn't pin point it, I couldn't reach far enough in the back of my mind to find where this pain was familiar. I traced my fingers down the pained hand, my cool fingers running along the hot flesh.

"Confused?" I looked up to see Jacob walking along side me, as I turned my head to search for Bella. "She's on the phone, Edward called her."

"Oh..." I replied, looking back at my hand. "You felt it too, didn't you?" I asked as he merely shook his head. "Do you know what happened?"

"Honestly?" I nodded my head as he shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, I'm as clueless as you are about this." I sighed at his answer, slipping my hand into the pockets of my think sweater I threw on before I left home. "But..." He started as I looked up at him. "I want to know more about what happened, I'll talk to my father about it, he'll know." He looked at me, "may I get your phone number so I can inform you if I find out about anything?"

I didn't know if he was using that for an excuse for my number or if he was really interested in what happened earlier, but I gave it to him anyways and he gave me his phone. I handed him mine, just in case. Handing them back to one another he smiled at me, which I returned to be polite. We said nothing else about the matter when Bella returned, claiming that the others were back from what they had to do, and invited us over, which Bella declined and stated we would be over later. I agreed with her, since we did come here to see Jacob, it would be rude to just leave him. For the rest of the afternoon the three of us walked along the beach, talked, laughed and had a fun time, as I pushed the issue to the back of my mind. I can worry about that later.

* * *

~:*:~ℐ_αδ_℘ℰℛ_'__δ_℘ʚɤ ~:*:~

"What did she say?" I asked, as Edward came back into the room after speaking to his girlfriend.

"I guess Bella and Ophelia are with Jacob at La Push, said they would be back later." He sat down on the couch as I furrowed my brows. I don't understand how Edward can trust Jacob, he was a mutt. He gave me that look, informing me that he heard my thoughts. "I trust Bella, plus she can defend herself, I can't baby her." He sighed, "she would be so pissed if I tried." Chuckling I nodded my head. "And don't worry, Bella will protect Ophelia." Looking at him in surprise he smiled at me, as I sighed.

"She's her Edward." I sighed, thinking back to the time she blacked out. She was a Kozlov, she was my Ophelia, but I don't understand how. From what Michelle told us, she was born, she was a child, she grew up. "I don't understand, I'm more confused than before."

Edward looked at the ceiling, thinking. He even didn't know, he couldn't even think of a reasonable answer. "Honestly I don't know, maybe reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation is when a person is reborn and looks like another, they don't have the same name and personality." I groaned, rolling my head on the back of the couch. This was just to confusing, I needed to find out what was happening. "Plus now we have to worry about Vampires being after her."

Edward looked at me, "yeah, I wonder why though. What could she have that they want?"

I didn't know, looking back to the times I spent with my girl I can't remember anything that would attract a vampire to her. "Maybe her blood?" I asked, "like how you were attracted to Bella's?"

"High doubt it." He stated, "that usually only causes one vampire to be attracted to her, not a hundred, plus I don't even notice the scent of her blood, do you?"

I blinked in surprise, now that he mentioned it, I also haven't noticed her scent. I tried to think about the times I spent with her, when I sat next to her in the hospital when they were doing blood tests, but I could never recall her blood scent. "Do you think the others have?"

He shrugged his shoulders as I got to my feet. "I'm going to ask the others." I stated, making my way out of the room. I needed to figure this out, I wanted to know what is going on with my life, and what is going on with Ophelia's. I found Alice in the kitchen with Esme, they were baking again. They both started baking when we met Ophelia and Michelle, since they came over a lot and Esme liked having food for her guests.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice smiled, rubbing the flour off her cheek with the back of her hand. "What brings you into the kitchen?"

"Have you ever smelt the scent of Ophelia's blood?"

She blinked in surprise, as she thought back. Crossing her arms she looked at me with confusion, "actually, no I don't recall her scent."

"That's three of us." I muttered, as Alice questioned Esme. She also looked confused, shaking her head. I then went to search for the others, finding Rosalie and Emmet in the back yard, sitting in the grass and talking. "Hey, I have a question for you guys." They both looked at me, as i made my way towards them.

"What is it man?" Emmet asked, looking up at me from the grass.

"Ophelia's blood, do you guys notice she doesn't have a scent like others?"

They looked to one another, and again both said they couldn't smell it. I frowned, thanking them before walking back in the house. Everyone has a blood scent, it was just natural, but Ophelia didn't have one. She didn't have a single blood like scent on her as I grabbed my phone calling up Carlisle. He answered as I questioned him about it. He was silent for a moment or two, before answering.

"No..." He started, "I don't believe she has a scent."

"How does someone not have a blood scent?"

"I don't know Jasper, but I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you after." He hung up on me, just like that as I held the phone. He was hiding something, I could tell in his voice. He knew something that we didn't and I wanted to know, and I will find out, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Jacob pushed open the door to his father's house, making his way through the halls as he pulled his hand out of his pocket to look at it. No markings, and the pain has dulled since the incident. Chewing on his lip he tried to figure out why that happened, why did the sudden pain occurred when he simply touched her skin. She was different, he knew this the first moment he laid eyes on the girl.

"Jacob?" He looked up, seeing his father in the living room. "What's wrong, you look like you have a lot on your mind. Come sit and talk." He followed the order and sat across from his father, looking back down at his hand.

"Bella brought a girl with her today." He started, "her name was Ophelia, but she's different. The moment I touched her hand, the moment where our flesh met, a pain shot through both our hands." He exclaimed, "it wasn't any type of pain, it felt like the pain of nails and fangs digging in the flesh, the pain of claws. Just like how wolves fight, digging in their nails and their fangs."

Billy looked at him in question as he furrowed his brow. "Just by a single touch?"

"Yes." He replied, nodding his head. "She felt it too, she was just as confused as I father."

He watched as his father move across the room in his wheel chair, towards a book case. Pulling out a rather thick book he came back, setting the book on his lap. Thumbing through a few pages and frowned, "Jacob you know how we can turn into wolves."

"Of course." He stated, since he too can now take part of that power that his tribe has. "What does that have anything to do with Ophelia?"

"I'm not sure right now, but I do know that it has something to do with these creatures." He placed the book on the table, turning it around so Jacob could read the title of the chapter.

_Lycans_.


End file.
